Grave Confessions
by Paige Terner
Summary: Kate goes to visit her mother. One-shot.


**Title: Grave Confessions  
><strong>

**Summary: Kate goes to visit her mother.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom."<p>

Kate knelt down and placed a bouquet of vibrant, early-spring flowers at the base of the tombstone.

"I know I haven't visited you since I came back from Dad's cabin. Work has been crazy, although I know that's a lousy excuse."

She sighed as she stood back up. She looked around at the trees that peppered the cemetery. Small green leaves were starting to grow and pale buds were forming. Her gaze fell back on her mother's grave.

"A lot has happened over the last few months. We've had some odd cases. Everything from vigilantes acting like superheroes to snipers."

She bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"That case was really hard on me. It brought out some things I'd buried so deep I didn't even know they were there. Dr. Burke helped me get through it though."

She lifted her head back up and let her eyes roam over the words on the stone in front of her.

"Kevin and Jenny got married. The ceremony was beautiful, and the reception was a lot of fun. Gates even came, and she brought her husband. She's the new captain. She's tough, but she really is a good captain. And her husband seemed nice."

She laughed and shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"Esposito and Lanie are dating again. This is the third time they've gotten back together. It's like a guessing game each day as to whether or not they are a couple. They drive each other crazy, but I can tell they love each other."

She sighed again and put her hands in the pockets of her lightweight jacket.

"Castle is writing his fourth Nikki Heat novel. That will be the last one of his current contract. But his agent told him there is a rumor that the publisher may order even more. If so, I'll be stuck with him hanging around even longer."

She saw a rock out of the corner of her eye and kicked at it aimlessly. It skittered across the grass, rustling softly as it moved.

"Oh, speaking of being stuck with Castle, there was a case where the two of us were cuffed together and held captive by these people who trafficked tigers. That was a long day. It took us a while to get in a good rhythm, but it all worked out in the end."

A stiff breeze kicked up and knocked over the flowers. She bent back down and straightened them. She reached out and ran her fingers lightly over her mother's name before standing back up.

"I found out that he is still working on your case. He was keeping it from me because he was told I would only be safe if I stayed away. It hurt when I found out he'd been lying to me. But I felt just guilty about being upset, since I lied about remembering what he said."

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I love him, Mom. More than I've ever loved anyone. He makes me so happy. I feel safe when he's around, like nothing bad can happen. And I know he loves me. Not just because he said he did. I knew long before then."

She sniffled, hoping it would help keep the water brimming at her lower eyelids from breaking free.

"I can tell by his actions, by his words, by the way he looks at me. Most men wouldn't wait around like him. But he isn't most men. Far from it. And it scares me, because his feelings are so evident and so pure."

Salty trails began to form on her cheeks as a few of the tears won out.

"There was a case where he was held hostage at a bank. The people holding it up set off an explosion and I thought I'd lost him. The first thought that went through my head was that I'd never get to tell him that I loved him too."

She wiped her eyes to stop any more tears from falling.

"I really do love him. I have for as long as I can remember. And I know now that I am more scared of losing him than I am of giving in to my feelings. Castle is, well, to quote a famous author, extraordinary. You would have loved him too. I've found my one and done, Mom. He is that true love you used to tell me I'd find someday."

She put her left hand out slightly behind her.

"But don't tell him I told you all this. His ego couldn't handle knowing that I talk to you about him."

She smiled as her hand was enclosed in a warm and gentle grip.

"I want you to meet someone." She turned to looked at the man holding her hand and used their joined hands to pull him closer. "Mom, this is Rick Castle."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Beckett. " He said to the gray stone in front of them. "I feel like I know you, because Kate has told me a lot about you. You have a wonderful daughter. And she is right. I love her. So very much." He paused when he felt Kate squeeze his hand. He turned his eyes to meet hers. "And I always will."

"I love you too, Rick." He smiled and she did too. Then she looked back at her mother's tombstone. "I guess that's all we have for today. I promise I won't stay away so long this time. I love you Mom, and miss you every day. And don't worry. We are going to get the guy who did this to you. The truth will win out. I promise. Bye, Mom. See you next time." She looked back at Castle. "Thank you for coming down here with me."

"Always." He repeated with a smile.

He reached up with his free hand and wiped the remnants of the tears from her cheeks before pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"Let's go home." She said against his lips.

He pulled away and nodded as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They began the four minute walk back to their car.

"So if my contract is renewed, you'll be stuck with me?" He said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"Don't worry." She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I like being stuck with you."

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
